Maaf dan Terimakasih
by Illicia Eitherwise
Summary: Maafkan aku.. Maafkan aku... Maafkan aku.. Terimakasih...


Maafkan aku...

Maafkan aku...

Terima kasih...

Pairing : Killua, Gon, Kurapika, Leorio

Genre : Hurt Comfort, Romance, Friendship, Comedy ( garing ngenes),

Hunter X Hunter hanya milik Yoshiro Togashi. Aku cuman pinjam chara-nya doang.

Hajimari !

Matahari mulai naik dari ufuk timur. Burung-burung banyak yang berkicau. Embusan semilir angin pun memenuhi kota York Shin yang mulai ramai. Di stasiun, terlihat seorang anak berambut cepak hitam dengan garis hijau di pinggirnya. Dengan mengenakan kaos biru panjang, rompi coklat dan celana abu-abu panjang. Anak itu terlihat sedikit gelisah. Dia melirik ke kiri dan kanan. Berharap ada seseorang yang akan menghampirinya. Beberapa meter dari tempat anak itu berdiri, terdengar suara teriakan yang membuat sang anak pun menoleh seraya melambaikan tangannya.

" Gon !" teriak anak lelaki lain yang memanggil seorang anak berambut cepak yang sedang melambaikan tangannya.

" Killua! Mana Kurapika dan Leorio?" tanya anak berambut cepak

" Yo, Gon." seru seseorang dari arah anak yang berteriak tadi. Orang itu penampilannya cukup menarik. Dengan menggunakan kaos biru polos juga jaket hitam serta celana jeans hitam. Disampingnya ada seorang pemuda berambut blonde yang cantik. Dengan menggunakan kemeja dan celana jeans. Dia lebih terlihat jantan daripada wajahnya.

" Kalian datang bersamaan?" tanya si anak cepak yang namanya Gon.

" Iya, kebetulan kami bertemu di jalan." sahut si pemuda cantik.

" Ayo, kita pergi!" seru si anak silver, namanya Killua.

" Ayo!" seru mereka bersamaan.

Setelah menaiki kereta yang memakan waktu sekitar 10 menit, akhirnya tibalah mereka semua di sebuah taman bermain yang baru dibuka minggu lalu.

" Gon, keluarkan tiketnya. Aku tidak sabar bermain sekarang!" seru Killua

" Iya, tunggu sebentar." kata Gon yang sudah merogoh saku celananya. " Ini dia. Ini." tambah Gon setelah menemukan 4 lembar tiket taman bermain. Yang diberikannya pada Killua, pemuda cantik juga seorang paman. Ceritanya, saat Gon membeli sayuran, dia ikut lotre. Dan dia memenangkan hadiah ke-3. Dan hadiahnya adalah tiket gratis itu. Dan karena ada 4 tiket, dia mengajak teman-temannya itu.

Setelah karcis mereka diperiksa petugas taman bermain, mereka menerima peta taman bermain.

" Kurapika, menurutmu apa yang enak dinaiki?" tanya seorang paman disebelahnya. Si laki-laki cantik itu menatap peta yang dipegang paman itu. Lalu menunjuk suatu permainan.

" Yang ini sepertinya asyik." kata laki-laki cantik yang namanya Kurapika itu.

" Wahh... Kayaknya asyik. Naik yang ini dulu yuk, Killua!" seru Gon yang sudah berada di samping Kurapika.

" Ayo !" jawab Killua senang.

Gon dan Killua berlari menuju tempat itu. Dan mereka pun berhenti saat melihat plakat di depan mereka. Kursi terbang. Mereka pun segera naik. Kurapika dan paman itu pun ikut.

" Apa kau takut ketinggian, Leorio?" tanya Kurapika saat melihat wajah tegang Leorio.

" Tidak kok. Siapa yang takut. Itu hanya perasaanmu saja." kata paman yang namanya Leorio sambil memasang sabuk keamanan.

" Tapi kenapa wajahmu tegang begitu?"

" Siapa yang bilang wajahku tegang? Tuh lihat aku tersenyum." kata Leorio yang menunjukkan wajah senyum lebarnya yang dipaksa.

" Aku tidak percaya." kata Kurapika. Melihat wajah Leorio yang seperti itu membuat Kurapika ingin tertawa.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kursi yang mereka duduki mulai berputar pelan. Namun setiap menitnya, akan menjadi cepat. Killua dan Gon tertawa senang. Kurapika pun begitu. Leorio?

" HUWAAAA... MAMA... AKU TAKUT!" teriak Leorio histeris. Matanya menatap ke bawah. Kurapika, Killua, dan Gon yang mendengarnya tertawa.

Setelah 3 menit diputar-putar akhirnya permainan pun selesai. Gon, Killua, dan Kurapika meregangkan otot sedangkan Leorio langsung muntah-muntah. Tiba-tiba saja Gon merasa kepalanya sakit dan berdenyut-denyut. Dia langsung memegangi kepalanya yang sakit. Kurapika dan Killua yang melihatnya langsung mengarahkan pandangannya pada Gon.

" Gon, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Killua dan Kurapika bersamaan.

" Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit pusing."

" Mau aku ambilkan obat?" tanya Killua cemas.

" Tidak usah. Hanya pusing sedikit kok. Tuh lihat aku sudah baik-baik saja."

" Beneran? Kamu nggak apa-apa?"

" Iya, aku nggak apa-apa, Kurapika. Ayo kita main lagi."

Killua dan Kurapika masih merasa cemas pada Gon. Dan memang wajah Gon agak sedikit pucat. tapi mereka pada akhirnya menuruti Gon yang sedang menghampiri Leorio yang sudah selesai dengan muntahnya. Dan sedang mencuci mulutnya di dekat pancuran.

Akhirnya mereka pun bermain kembali. Mereka tertawa dan tersenyum tapi terkadang sesekali Kurapika dan Leorio bertengkar. Saat mereka mau naik _roller coaster_ tiba-tiba saja Gon merasa pusing lagi. Tapi untungnya tidak ada yang melihatnya.

" Ano.. Minna, aku mau ke toilet dulu ya." kata Gon pada teman-temannya yang sedang asyik mencari permainan apa lagi yang seru nanti.

" Iya." jawab semuanya bersamaan.

Gon segera berjalan menuju toilet. Namun sebelumnya dia berhenti di sebuah stand untuk membeli air minum.

Gon kini berada dalam toilet yang bagian bawahnya dilapisi lantai keramik begitu pun dengan dindingnya. Disana terdapat 3 buah wastafel dengan kaca besar dihadapannya. Gon berdiri tepat di depan salah satu wastafel tersebut. Menatap dirinya yang agak pucat. Gon tersenyum melihat bayangannya di kaca. Namun, raut wajahnya berubah seketika. Rasa takut dan rasa sedih bercampur menjadi satu. Saat menyadari ekspresinya, Gon langsung mengeluarkan sebuah plastik kecil. Yang berisikan obat. Dia juga sudah meletakkan botol air minum yang dibelinya tadi ke atas keramik hitam wastafel itu. Gon menatap obat itu. Obat itu berbentuk kapsul. Gon masih terus menatapnya sampai seseorang masuk ke dalam toilet. Gon segera memakannya dan meminum botol yang berada tak jauh darinya.

" Gon, kenapa lama sekali?" tanya seseorang dibalik pintu, ternyata Leorio.

" Maaf."

" Apa kau baik-baik saja? Killua dan Kurapika mencemaskanmu."

" Iya, aku baik-baik saja."

" Oh iya, tadi kau makan apa?"

" Aku.. Aku.. Tadi makan... Emm.. Permen!"

" Kenapa gugup begitu jawabnya?"

" Gugup? Tidak kok."

" Leorio, kok lama?" tanya Kurapika yang langsung masuk ke dalam toilet.

" Ah, Kurapika." kata Gon menyembunyuikan botol obatnya dibelakang punggungnya.

" Apa yang kamu sembunyikan dibalik punggungmu, Gon?" tanya Kurapika menunjuk tangan Gon yang disembunyikan di balik punggungnya.

" Ti.. Tidak ada apa-apa."

" Kamu aneh, Gon." kata Leorio pada Gon. Gon hanya tertawa sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

 _Ada yang aneh padanya, kenapa dia segugup itu? Pasti ada masalah. Aku harus tahu apa yang disembunyikannya._ Pikir Kurapika.

Karena tidak mau berlama-lama di toilet, Leorio mengajak Gon keluar. Sepertinya itu bagus untuk Kurapika yang ingin tahu. Leorio pun berjalan di depan disusul oleh Gon dan Kurapika. Tangan Gon masih berada di punggung. Dia menggengam sesuatu. Dengan cekatan, Kurapika segera menarik benda yang digenggam Gon, sebelum Leorio membuka pintu toilet.

Kurapika terbelalak kaget melihat benda yang ada di tangannya. Obat. Kenapa Gon menyembunyikan obat seperi ini?

" Gon, ini apa? Kamu makan ini?" tanya Kurapika. Leorio yang mau membuka pintu segera melepaskan tangannya pada kenop pintu. Yang ditanya hanya dapat diam. Gon menunduk tak dapat berkata apa-apa.

" Coba kulihat." kata Leorio ingin melihat obat yang ada di tangan Kurapika. Kurapika memberikannya pada Leorio. " I.. Ini bukannya obat penghilang rasa sakit? Untuk apa kamu makan obat ini? Kamu sakit apa Gon?"

Gon terdiam dan masih menunduk.

" Gon, kamu ada masalah? Coba bilang pada kami. Siapa tahu kami bisa membantumu." kata Kurapika lembut seraya menepuk bahu Gon. Gon menengadah mengamati senyum Kurapika yang tulus. Lalu menghela nafas.

" Sebenarnya.. Aku memakan obat itu karena aku..." Gon terdiam sebentar. Lalu melanjutkan. " Aku sakit."

" Kau sakit apa? Kenapa tidak bilang padaku?"

" Karena... Aku tidak ingin merepotkan kalian. Aku sakit..."

SEMENTARA ITU...

" Lama amat sih mereka. Apa mesti aku susul?!" geram Killua yang sedang menunggu ketiga temannya di luar toilet. Tadi dia mau ikut Kurapika yang masuk toilet. Tapi Kurapika bilang jangan karena di dalam toilet itu sempit. Nanti malah bikin susah orang keluar masuk. " Ck... Lama sekali."

KEMBALI KE TOILET.

" ...Sebenarnya, dulu aku mengira hanya pusing biasa. Ternyata semakin kesini semakin parah. Karena takut terjadi apa-apa denganku, Ging membawaku ke dokter. Dan kata dokter itu gejalanya. Saat itu aku juga tidak menyangka aku akan sakit seperti ini. Dan sudah mencapai tingkat akhir. Jadi dokter pun angkat tangan. Aku hanya bisa menerimanya dengan lapang dada. Coba saja waktu itu, aku cepat periksa ya. Pasti tidak akan begini jadinya. Dan aku hanya punya waktu sekitar 1 bulan. Karena itu, aku ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan kalian satu bulan penuh ini. Jadi, aku mengajak kalian bermain." cerita Gon panjang lebar. Kurapika dan Leorio yang mendengarnya tidak percaya. Gon yang selama ini ceria, semangat, dan pantang menyerah itu punya penyakit yang sangat berbahaya.

" Oh iya, jangan bilang pada Killua ya?"

" Lho kenapa?" tanya Leorio polos.

" Hei, kenapa bertanya begitu?" kata Kurapika pada Leorio

" Lho memangnya pertanyaan ku salah ?" tanya Leorio balik.

" Bukan begitu. Masa kamu nggak ngerti. Killua kalau mendengarnya pasti akan memberikan perhatiannya pada Gon 100%. Dan dia akan terus mengawasinya. Dia pasti akan melakukan apa saja agar Gon tidak pergi."

" Oh iya ya. Killua kan sayang banget sama Gon." kata Leorio nepok jidat.

" Dasar tidak peka." kata Kurapika.

" Apa katamu?"

" Kau tidak peka!"

" Akan kubalas kau, Kurapika!"

" Hahahahaha..."

Gon tertawa melihat Kurapika dan Leorio bertengkar. Sedangkan yang ditertawakan bertatapan satu sama lain. Lalu menatap Gon. Tanda tidak mengerti

" Ayo kita keluar. Kasihan Killua menunggu lama." kata Gon yang sudah membuka pintu dan berjalan ke luar toilet.

" Gon, kok lama banget? Aku capek nih." keluh Killua

" Maaf.. Maaf.. Kita makan dulu yuk !" ajak Gon.

" Ayo.. Ayo.." kata Killua semangat. Kurapika dan Leorio kebetulan baru keluar. Dan Leorio sudah dalam babak belur.

" Kau kenapa Leorio?" tanya Killua.

" Tanyakan saja pada nenek sihir disebelahku ini." kata Leorio lesu sambil menunjuk Kurapika.

" Apa? Nenek sihir? Mau kuhajar lagi?"

" Tidak.. Ampun Kurapika..."

Killua dan Gon yang melihatnya hanya dapat garuk kepala. Karena perdebatan anatara Leorio dan Kurapika sangat lama, akhirnya Killua memanggil mereka untuk makan dulu. Yah sebenarnya bukan manggil tapi lebih tepatnya mau ditinggal baru mereka datang. Hari itu... Mereka bersenang-senang.

Setelah 3 minggu berlalu. 1 minggu yang lalu, mereka bermain berempat. Namun pada minggu ke-2 dan ke-3 Leorio dan Kurapika sibuk, akhirnya hanya Gon dan Killua saja yang bisa main. Namun minggu ini, minggu ke-4. Killua mulai merasa ada yang aneh. Saat mereka pergi ke taman bermain beberapa minggu yang lalu, saat dia menanyakan kenapa mereka lama sekali ditoilet. Raut wajah mereka semua langsung berubah menjadi mendung. Itu aneh. Dan sudah beberapa hari ini, Gon tidak mengajaknya bermain. Karena itu Killua merasa aneh dengan semua ini. Maka dari itu, dia mencoba untuk menelefon Gon. Siapa tau dia mau bermain.

Setelah menekan nomer pada ponsel kumbangnya, Killua segera menaruh teleponnya ke samping telinganya. Setelah 10 detik menunggu, telepon pun diangkat.

" _Halo?_ " sahut suara dari seberang sana. Killua tahu ini bukan Gon.

" Halo. Saya mencari Gon."

" _Tuan muda Gon sedang berada di rumah sakit._ "

" Rumah sakit?"

" _Iya. Tuan muda sedang berada di rumah sakit Frizon._ "

" Ah, terima kasih." kata Killua mengakhiri percakapannya dengan buttler rumah Gon.

 _Rumah sakit? Memangnya dia sakit apa? Jangan-jangan..._ Killua segera mnyingkir fikiran yang aneh tentang Gon. Dan dia langsung melesat ke rumah sakit. Setelah sampai, Killua segera mencari kamar Gon. Setelah sampai, Killua dapat melihat Kurapika yang sedang menangis dipelukan Leorio.

" Ada apa ini? Kenapa kau menangis, Kurapika?" tanya Killua menghampiri mereka.

" Ah Killua. Baru saja aku mau menelefonmu." kata Leorio

" Dia kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?"

" Aku tidak ap-" kata-kata Kurapika langsung terpotong ketika seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan yang dituju Killua.

" Maaf.. Kami tidak bisa melakukan apa pun. Teman anda tidak dapat kami tolong." kata dokter yang sudah tua dengan jubah putih khas dokter.

" Tidak bisa melakukan apa? Siapa yang tidak dapat ditolong?" tanya Killua yang kesal karena pertanyaannya tidak dijawab oleh siapapun. Sang dokter menatap Killua sebenatar. Lalu, menatap Leorio yang berada disana.

" Saya permisi dulu." kata sang dokter. Sang dokter itu pun pergi dan mulai menghilang dari pandangan.

" Hei siapa yang tidak dapat ditolong?!" tanya Killua emosi. Dia berharap fikiran buruknya tidak benar.

" Itu.. Itu.. Adalah.."

" Aah lama."

Killua segera memasuki ruangan itu. Dari depan pintu dia dapat melihat seseorang yang sedang terbaring di atas kasur pasien itu. Killua mendekat ingin tahu. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat orang didepannya adalah... Gon. Wajah Gon begitu pucat. Seperti mayat hidup. Wajahnya begitu tenang. Killua hanya dapat mematung

" Kenapa? Kenapa ?" tanya Killua pada Kurapika dan Leorio yang baru masuk. " Kenapa kalian tidak memberitahuku?"

" Karena Gon bilang, kau belum boleh tahu."

" Kenapa kalian tidak memberitahuku?!" teriak Killua yang sudah frustasi. Kini wajahnya mulai mengalirkan cairan bening. Kurapika dan Leorio hanya bisa diam.

" Kenapa kalian tidak memberitahuku? Kenapa?!" tanya Killua yang menyerang leorio dan menarik kerah kemeja baju Leorio.

" Karena kau akan frustasi !" teriak Leorio.

Killua diam. Dia melepaskan tangannya dari Leorio.

" Gon takut kalau kau terlalu memikirkannya. Dia juga tidak ingin membuatmu sedih nantinya." kata Kurapika.

" Tapi sama saja kan?! Kalian sudah tau sejak kapan?!"

" Saat kita ke taman bermain beberapa minggu lalu."

Killua tidak percaya. Hanya dia yang tidak diberitahu. Dia tidak percaya Gon berbuat begini padanya. Leorio mendekat padanya. Lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu. Dia mendekati Killua dan memberikan sesuatu tiu pada Killua.

" Aku tahu perasaanmu. Aku juga merasakannya. Ini. Hadiah terkahir dari Gon. Tapi kau harus kuat. Aku tahu kau sedih. Tapi aku juga sama." kata Leorio menyodorkan sesuatu itu. Killua menerimanya tapi...

" KAU TIDAK MENGERTI PERASAANKU!" teriak Killua segera meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Kurapika dan Leorio hanya dapat terdiam. Mereka tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa pada Killua. Kurapika lalu menepuk pundak Leorio. Wajahnya tersenyum. Namun airmata masih mengalir.

 _Aku tidak percaya pada mereka. Gon tidak mungkin pergi. Dia masih hidup!_ Pikir Killua sembari berlari meninggalkan rumah sakit itu. Dan terus berlari sampai dirumahnya.

Setelah sampai dirumahnya, Killua segera memasuki kamarnya. Merebahkan dirinya dalam kasur. Dia lelah karena memfikirkan semua yang terjadi hari ini. Butuh beberapa menit sampai dia tertidur. 30 menit setelah tidur, Killua segera membuka matanya. Berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka. Seakan-akan tidak ada yang terjadi. Setelah mencuci muka, Killua melirik ke arah seusatu yang diberikan Leorio tadi. Karena penasaran Killua mengambilnya dan menaruhnya di kasur.

Killua menatap sesuatu itu. Itu adalah benda kotak yang dibungkus dengan kertas kado biru polkadot dan pita merah sebagai pemanisnya. Karena penasaran Killua membukanya. Sebuah kotak berukuran 15x10 dengan isinya sebuah pucuk surat juga kalung besi bernama GonKillua.

Pertama-tama Killua membaca surat itu terlebih dahulu. Surat itu ditulis di sebuah kertas binder berwarna coklat bergambar beruang. _Apa ini Gon yang memilih kertasnya? Kok lucu sih?_ Pikir Killua gemas mengamati gambar beruang pada binder itu. Namun dia segera menghilangkan rasa kagumnya dan memulai membaca isi surat itu.

 _Hai, Killua_

 _Bagaimana kabarmu? Semoga kau baik-baik saja. Umm... Terasa aneh ya aku berkata seperti ini. Tapi karena surat ini pribadi makanya aku bikin kayak yang ada di buku pelajaran. Hehehehehehe... Bagaimana kertas binder yang kupilih? Kau suka kan? Aku sengaja memilihkannya untukmu._

 _Killua, aku minta maaf karena aku tidak memberitahumu soal penyakitku. Karena aku ingin kau tidak terlalu berlebihan denganku. Yah, walaupun aku ingin diperhatikan Killua sih. Tapi itu tidak masalah selama Killua berada di sampingku. Maaf ya waktu minggu lalu aku tidak sempat pergi ke toko coklat bersamamu waktu itu. Karena, aku sudah masuk rumah sakit waktu itu._

 _Killua, aku ingin berterima kasih padamu. Karena Killua, aku bisa merasa tenang dan aku bisa merasa nyaman didekatmu. Aku juga ingin berterima kasih padamu karena selalu bisa menghiburku, menenangkanku saat aku sedang marah ataupun saat aku sedang sedih. Killua, aku memberikanmu kalung itu sebagai hadiah terakhirku untukmu. Itu hadiah ulang tahunmu. Maaf kalau kau tidak suka dan juga kalau kecepetan 1 minggu._

 _Killua setelah membaca ini jangan kamu buang ya kertasnya. Sayang aku udah beli mahal loh, Sekitar 3.000. Killua, aku ingin kau bahagia. Jadi... Jangan terlalu memikirkan ini ya. Karena... Saat Killua tersenyum bahagia aku juga pasti akan merasakannya. Walaupun kau rindu padaku, kau harap saja aku berada disampingmu dan tersenyum. Killua, setelah aku pergi, aku ingin kamu bisa memiliki hidup yang lebih baik. Killua aku sayang padamu. Jadi jaga diri baik-baik ya._

 _Salam sayang_

 _Gon Freecs :)_

Tes... Tes.. Tes... Suara air yang menetes kini benar-benar jelas. Suara isakan itu terdengar pilu dan sedih. Killua langsung mengusap pipinya saat air yang hangat menyentuh pipinya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan Gon akan pergi secepat ini. Benar-benar cepat. Dan Gon merahasiakan semuanya darinya. Dan sekarang fikirannya sudah tak jernih lagi. Dia mulai memikirkan bagaimana nasibnya tanpa Gon. Tanpa senyumnya. Tanpa tawa. Juga candaan yag dibuat oleh anak polos itu. Memfikirkan itu, membuat Killua meneteskan cairan bening itu lagi. Namun kali ini dia tidak mengusapnya. Dia membiarkan air itu menetes sampai dagunya. Dan mengeluarkan suara frustasinya yang sudah ditahannya setelah keluar dari rumah sakit.

Skip time

Di tengah batu-batu bertulis, berdiri seorang pemuda di samping sebuah batu tertulis. Pemuda itu membawa sebuket bunga di tangan kanannya. Dia memakai sebuah tuxedo hitam. Mata birunya mengamati batu dihadapannya lekat-lekat. Matanya begitu pilu dan dipenuhi kesedihan.

" Hei, apa kabarmu ? Ya kuharap kau bahagia." ucapnya. Pemuda itu berhenti sebentar. " Aku baik-baik saja. Kau tahu aku mungkin akan pulang ke rumahku untuk sementara waktu. Tapi aku tidak akan melakukan itu lagi. Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan adik kecilku. Setelah itu aku akan pergi ke tempat lain untuk memulai hidup baru seperti yang kau katakan padaku. Tenang saja, aku pasti akan mengunjungimu setiap minggu. Jadi kau tidak akan merasa kesepian." tambah pemuda itu.

Dia tersenyum getir. Air mulai membasahi pipinya. Pemuda itu langsung mengusapnya. Namun air itu tidak henti hentinya mengalir. Dia lalu menatap batu dihadapannya.

" Aku baik-baik saja kok. Sungguh. Lagipula aku menangis untukmu. Yah, walaupun sedikit perih sih. Umm.. Aku suka pemberianmu. Terima kasih. Dan lihat aku memakainya sekarang. Dan ini tidak akan pernah lepas dariku. Kau tahu... Hiks... Aku.. Aku... Aku juga sayang padamu. Jadi ... Jadi ...hiks... Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku semua yang terjadi padamu... Aku .. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi... Hiks... Hiks... Kenapa kau pergi begitu cepat? Aku bahkan belum mengatakan salam perpisahan... Hiks... Aku minta maaf kalau aku begitu egois padamu. Aku juga minta maaf kalau aku menyakitimu... Aku... Hiks..."

Pemuda itu menangis. Arus airnya begitu kuat. Tiba-tiba ada tangan yang menyentuh pundaknya lembut. Pemuda itu menoleh namun tidak ada apa-apa disana. Dia kemudian tersenyum.

" Ya, aku mengerti. Terima kasih atas segalanya. Aku merasa lebih baik sekarang." ujar pemuda tersebut. Lalu dia meletakkan buket itu di depan batu tersebut, dan mengecup batu itu, seperti mengecup dahi seseorang. " Sampai ketemu lagi di masa yang akan datang."

Pemuda itu pun pergi. Sepertinya dia sudah mendapatkan sesuatu yang membuatnya kini merasa lebih baik. Batu tulisan itu sepertinya baru ada 2 hari yang lalu. Itu adalah nisan. Tulisan disana adalah... Gon Freecs...


End file.
